Pucca's new clothes
by puccaxgaru fan girl
Summary: Pucca gets a hauntingly beautful outfit. Too bad its really haunted. K
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Pucca, the people on Disney do. This story is based purely on my imagination ^w^: im new so take it easy k.

(camera shows pucca at ching's house)

"Hey Pucca!" Ching called out. The ten year old Pucca turned back to see her friend. Ching was wearing her usual purple outfit and Won was sitting on her head Off course, the chick was small so it sit atop Ching's head so it looks cute just following Ching around.

"Hello Ching." She said with a pleasant smile. Ching smiled back, grabbing Pucca's hand.

"Pucca! Remember the costume festival? Its next week! Let's go shopping. I'm going to go as a movie star." Ching said, tilting her glasses down to wink at Pucca. The girl with the twin bun hair laughed and nodded.

"Sure!" Pucca said and with that, the two best friends left to go shopping. After searching the stores for the perfect costume, Ching bought a white dress that came down to her knees, a pair of white heels and a blond wig.

"I'm going to go as that famous American actress! Marilyn Monroe." Ching said with conviction. Pucca nodded. She had gotten a gorgeous pink, silk dress, costume jewelry and an elaborate opera mask/ The kind that only hid her eyes.

"I'm just going to go as (camera shows pucca wearing a

beautiful pink dress)wow pucca you look great in that dress ching said you think pucca

they were heading to the counter to pay for the dress and jewelry hey ching lets go back home before it rain's pucca said .sure ching said.

(WHAT PUCCA DOES NOT KNOW IS THE CLOTHES SHE BOUGHT WAS HAUNTED0-0 ONLY I KNOW THE ENDINGBWAHAHAHHAHA)

Pucca:hey ching I have a bad feeling a really creepy and gloomy feeling

Ching:well wanna sleep over at my house today?

Pucca:sure maybe I will feel better in the morning

(ZZZZ)(at night pucca had a very terrible nightmare)

Pucca woke up at 12:00 midnight the place where she hung her clothes was empty she wake ching ching wake up she said in a whisper wake ching slowly woke up she was frozen at her said ching whats wrong?ching slowly points at behind froze but turn her head a little bit and she saw her clothes.

It was floating but wait pucca has a sharp eye she saw a string that led to the roof pucca pulled the string and abyo came falling down.

Ching:abyo?

Pucca :grrrrrrrrrr

Abyo:ehehh no hard feeling ehehh

Pucca:your lucky I dint kill you abyo now GET OUT!!!!

Abyo:okok

Pucca:lets go back to sleep

(EARLY IN THE MORNING)

Chicken:kakadodle hiyaa(do kung fu moves)

beautiful ching you wanna.....ching where are you?well maybe she's already out pucca said to her self as she get dressed and went to the goh rong to keep her new dress that she was holding.

When she got to her room she put the dress on her bed and zip down for ate quickly and zip to see garu.(KNOCK,KNOCK)garu heard the knock and open'the door to see pucca

pucca jumps and kiss garu all garu could do was spit like the episode of FULL MOON PUCCA.

Pucca:have you seen ching I haven't seen her today

Garu:nope

Garu :wanna search for her? If sure I need to get my katana first in case there is trouble

Pucca:okey dokey then

Garu:is it okay if I take gura with me im afraid that hell be alone

Pucca:sure not a problem

(AND NOW THE REAL ADVENTURE BEGINS )like it well please Review or something...end of chapter 1) This story suck. It is my first I am so sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I DO NOT OWN PUCCA JUST SO YOU KNOW

PUCCA IN GHOST OF A KISS

It was a rainy day pucca and ching were under an umbrella they visit a gift shop ching

saw a bird in a cage that flew away pucca saw a dusty frame she rub the dust on it and saw

a picture of herself with garu aww ching said you were ment to be with each other pucca went to the counter as santa pop out of nowhere

santa said yes may I help you pucca showed the picture santa's eye pop's out you don't want that picturepucca santa said pucca just growl. ok will that be in cash or credit santa said?

Pucca paid and went to garu's house and knock on hi's door garu open the door pucca give garu a gift garu open's it and saw the piture he stuck out his tounge.

Pucca garu quickly put it on his desk and quickly back to his place while smiling

Pucca smiled and kiss him garu just spit it out

Pucca went back home

(AT NIGHT ZZZ)

Garu woke up and saw his training doll that looks like tobe in his right side of his bed

Garu slept then he heard a sound and now the doll was on his left side of his bed

Garu went to his furniture and put the picture down than it stood back up he put it under some pile's of pillow's

Than there was a ghost at a corner he freaked out and jump right out through the roof he ran to the bamboo forest and saw the ghost the ghost tied up her hair

She looked like pucca

She kissed garu blehh garu saidas she dissapered at morning

Abyo came to garu's house sayin hey garu wanna spar he heard a bush rustlingand turnback tosee garu who had red eye' because he didn't sleep.

He was shaking as abyo called up the ghost he said to garu give her flower's so that I wold know you aren't lying

The ghost came and took the flower's and kissed garu . blehh garu said

Grrrrrrrrr garu said whoops sorry abyo said.

Abyo called the ghost this time he put salt in a round shape ill smack the ghost when it comes in

The ghost came and kiss garu abyo smack the ghost but it went right through and accidentally smack garu in the face.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr garu said whoops abyo said

This time the ghost came out by itself and pulled garu in the picture pucca burst in and pulled garu out the ghost kiss garubut then pucca took the picture

And smack the picture and out came another garu

The ghost saw and chase ghost garu as he ran and ran pucca kissed garu on the face and started chasing him.

(THE END)

(PUCCA THEME SONG)

Pucca loves garu

He's a pretty boy

Ninja's eat noodle's

Kissy face

Kissy chase wham bam bam

Pu pu pu pu pu pucca funny love pu

Pu pu pu pu pu pucca funny love pupu

pucca loves garu

kissy face

kissy chase wham bam bam

A/N:SORRY IF ITS BAD YOU CAN SEE IT ON YOUTUBE


End file.
